finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV superbosses
The following is the list of Final Fantasy XIV superbosses. Since the game is an MMORPG, the difficulty of the content is subject to change via version updates, thus making some superbosses become easier to defeat and no longer be considered a superboss by the players. Generally, one can consider the bosses from the most recent expansions and patches the most relevant superbosses in the game. List :Bold = Active superbosses as of version 5.2 ''Final Fantasy XIV'' (1.X) *Ifrit (Extreme) - A required step for the Relic Weapons quest. *Nael Deus Darnus - The hard version of the Seventh Umbral Era final boss. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' (2.0) *Titan (Hard) *Caduceus - The Binding Coil of Bahamut Turn 1. *Clockwork Dreadnoughts and their minions - The Binding Coil of Bahamut Turn 4. *'Twintania' - The Binding Coil of Bahamut Turn 5. A Realm Awoken (2.1) *Ultima Weapon - The Minstrel's Ballad: Ultima's Bane. *Garuda (Extreme) *Titan (Extreme) *Ifrit (Extreme) Through the Maelstrom (2.2) *Good King Moggle Mog (Extreme) *Leviathan (Extreme) *Rafflesia - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 1. *Melusine - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 2. *The Avatar - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 3. *'Nael deus Darnus' - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 4. Defenders of Eorzea (2.3) *Ramuh (Extreme) *Rafflesia - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 1 (Savage). *Melusine - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 2 (Savage). *The Avatar - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 3 (Savage). *'Nael deus Darnus' - The Second Coil of Bahamut Turn 4 (Savage). Dreams of Ice (2.4) *Shiva (Extreme) *Imdugud - The Final Coil of Bahamut Turn 1. *Kaliya - The Final Coil of Bahamut Turn 2. *Phoenix - The Final Coil of Bahamut Turn 3. *'Bahamut Prime' - The Final Coil of Bahamut Turn 4. Before the Fall (2.5) *Odin - Urth's Fount. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'' (3.0) *Bismarck (Extreme) *Ravana (Extreme) *Oppressor - Alexander - The Fist of the Father (Savage) *Living Liquid - Alexander - The Arm of the Father (Savage) *The Manipulator - Alexander - The Burden of the Father (Savage) As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness (3.1) *King Thordan - The Minstrel's Ballad: Thordan's Reign. The Gears of Change (3.2) *Sephirot (Extreme) *Ratfinx Twinkledinks - Alexander - The Fist of the Son (Savage) *Quickthinx Allthoughts - Alexander - The Arm of the Son (Savage) *Brute Justice - Alexander - The Burden of the Son (Savage) Revenge of the Horde (3.3) *Nidhogg - The Minstrel's Ballad: Nidhogg's Rage Soul Surrender (3.4) *Sophia (Extreme) *Refurbisher - Alexander - The Eyes of the Creator (Savage) *Lamebrix Strikebox - Alexander - The Breath of the Creator (Savage) *Cruise Chaser - Alexander - The Heart of the Creator (Savage) *Alexander Prime - Alexander - The Soul of the Creator (Savage) ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood'' (4.0) *Susano (Extreme) *Lakshmi (Extreme) *Alte Roite - Deltascape V1.0 (Savage) *Catastrophe - Deltascape V2.0 (Savage) *Halicarnassus - Deltascape V3.0 (Savage) *Exdeath, Neo Exdeath - Deltascape V4.0 (Savage) The Legend Returns (4.1) * Shinryu - The Minstrel's Ballad: Shinryu's Domain *'Twintania, Nael deus Darnus, Bahamut Prime' - The Unending Coil of Bahamut (Ultimate) Rise of a New Sun (4.2) *Byakko (Extreme) *Phantom Train - Sigmascape v1.0 (Savage) *Chadarnook - Sigmascape v2.0 (Savage) *Guardian - Sigmascape v3.0 (Savage) *Kefka - Sigmascape v4.0 (Savage) Under the Moonlight (4.3) * Tsukuyomi - The Minstrel's Ballad: Tsukuyomi's Pain *'Garuda, Ifrit, Titan, Lahabrea, The Ultima Weapon '- The Minstrel's Ballad: The Weapon's Refrain Prelude in Violet (4.4) *Suzaku (Extreme) *Chaos - Alphascape V1.0 (Savage) *Midgardsormr - Alphascape V2.0 (Savage) *Omega - Alphascape V3.0 (Savage) *Omega-M, Omega-F, Omega - Alphascape V4.0 (Savage) A Requiem for Heroes (4.5) *Seiryu (Extreme) *'Art, Owain, Raiden, Absolute Virtue, Proto Ozma' - The Forbidden Land of Eureka Hydatos: Baldesion Arsenal ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers'' (5.0) *Titania (Extreme) *Innocence (Extreme) *Eden Prime - Eden's Gate: Resurrection (Savage) *Voidwalker - Eden's Gate: Descent (Savage) *Leviathan - Eden's Gate: Inundation (Savage) *Titan - Eden's Gate: Sepulture (Savage) Vows of Virtue, Deeds of Cruelty (5.1) *Hades - The Minstrel's Ballad: Hades's Elegy *'Living Liquid, Brute Justice, Cruise Chaser, Alexander Prime, Perfect Alexander' - The Minstrel's Ballad: The Epic of Alexander Echoes of a Fallen Star (5.2) * [[Ruby Weapon|'Ruby Weapon']] - Cinder Drift (Extreme) * Ramuh - Eden's Verse: Fulmination (Savage) * Garuda, Ifrit, Raktapaksa - Eden's Verse: Furor (Savage) * Idol of Darkness - Eden's Verse: Iconoclasm (Savage) * Shiva - Eden's Verse: Refulgence (Savage) Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Superbosses